galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Neoviking 24
Chapter 24: Sub Marines I had returned to the Pillar burg after my fateful meeting with father and had bought me a used but decent Opel Blitz flier at the flier garage in Isen . The mechanic knew me well by now and made me good deal. I still didn’t know his name. Everyone in the small City at the southern Pole called him, “The Mechanic ” and that’s what the sign read over his business. The Opel was red, but then he didn’t have many color choices for me to choose from. Very expensive models could change their color on demand pressing a button, but not the fliers on Nilfeheim . The flier was a medium sized four seater with enough cargo space for all of my needs and it was fast and I could make the trip in an hour. I could have gone to the school at Isen, but I wanted to end my school year in my school. Two month had passed since the Old man had left and I felt free and without real problems. We had a new teacher, a thin guy named Mr. Smithers and he was less stern then Walters but even more demanding. Then Adolph Lindbergh invited me to come to Halstaad Fjord and he said all Submarines of Nilfeheim would be there. It was like a fair. Up and down the wharf at Oslo Plaza the boats and submarines of the clans were tied up. The Inns and Restaurants had set up tables to sell snack food and the norse men strutted in their finest and decked out with weapons up and down the wharf. It all started with Adolph calling the Boat manufacturer on New Sweden . The boat company promised to send a team of technicians and then other manufacturers did. Silver Falcon Boats , New Sweden Maritime and Greifswald Werft Corp , these three companies made most of the boats and subs found on Nilfeheim for the last 500 years and they brought their newest models along and put up show stands. Several banks had representatives here to discuss leasing and loan options. The Friesenheim clan did not waste the opportunity and had set up a big open sided tent showing their wares and harpoons. Sword smiths, Fabric weavers, Net makers and Tackle Shops, they all participated and of course Uncle Hogun had his grills out and did brisk business selling Finner roast , Blue Finner Steaks and Ale. I had taken the Old Man’s boat to the event as I thought it would not hurt to have it checked out as well. Even though it didn’t take me three weeks to get to Bifrost island as the boat could go much faster as the Old man had it go when we went to his rock. It still was a long trip and when I arrived the event was well underway. Even though the my sub was the last and I found a spot way down the row, it did stand out as it was bigger and looked very different than the hunting boats with their Harpoon gun turrets on the bow. A bunch of kids gathered as the hydraulics lowered the gangway to the wharf. I smiled as I could hear them arguing what type it was, as I had the same problem not so long ago. Yet it felt as if it was a lifetime. “What kind of boat is that?” One of the boys wanted to know as I stepped off. “It is a Poseidon IX –Multi Mode Fast Attack .” “I never seen or heard of any sub like that.” He said rippling his nose as he looked up to me.” It doesn’t have any clan colors and is all black.” “It’s a very old boat.” His face dropped a little and said to his friends.” It’s old! Let’s check out the new ones again!” They ran off but two men, clearly Off-Worlders wearing blue coveralls came over. Both were clean shaven and had short hair. The taller one held a PDD in Clipboard mode and the shorter one carried an Image recorder in his left and he had a dreamy smile on his face as he stared at the sub. “What a beauty. A real Poseidon Multi Mode probably surplus of the Markan World Wars .” The taller one said.” Is this your boat, Sir?” “Not yet but I take care of it.” “Can we take a look inside and check it out? I am Sid Winslow ; Chief Engineer of the Greifswald Werft Corporation , Holstein Planet and this is Piotr my assistant.” “That’s what I came here for. I thought it would not hurt to have it checked, considering its age.” “It still is a SII military grade product and legendary!” The two disappeared inside the boat and I was certain it would be a while, the smells coming over from the food stands were enticing and I wanted to say hello to Uncle Hogun and perhaps eat a Blue Finner Steak . The boats and subs were tied and arranged by Alliances so the Olafson boats were next to the Lindbergh boats, the Oseberg and Peerson boats, to my surprise the Elhir boats as well. The three green and yellow Steiner boats had the Olafson flag tied over the bows. Uncle Hogun was busy cutting portions of a Fangsnapper roast . “Can you cut me a piece with as much crust as possible?” I asked and he looked up dropped the sword sized butcher knife and gave me a bear hug that squished the air out of my lungs.” Eric !” He actually kissed me on the forehead and then said.” I haven’t slept right since that night we talked! I am so sorry.” I returned the hug and said.” It all worked out so it seemed. I got my own burg and boat in the process and was able to meet father without one of us being dead.” “Yes that is something. I hardly believed it when I heard it.” “I am holding up the line Uncle Hogun . Business comes first we can talk later.” He shoveled me such a big piece of roast on the plate, I needed booth hands to carry the weight and grinned. “We do that.” It was nice sitting on a table without a care in the world with a nice piece of meat and fresh Nilfeheim bread and watch the milling and going about of the crowd at the wharf. I saw father standing by Adolph , the Peerson clan Leader and the Elhir Chief . Three Off-Worlders talking to them. Father turned his head and saw me then raised his hand and motioned me to come. The crunchy crust of Fangsnapper roast was always my favorite and Uncle Hogun had given me plenty, but it suddenly tasted shale again. All my life I feared him and I realized I still did, even after our last meeting. I left my food and walked over. Father had his arms crossed above his chest. Adolph and Gunnar Peerson (the Elder) nodded. The Elhir clan chief turned to face me and actually offered me his underarm.” Eric, Son of Isegrim stand and witness what the Engineers have to say!” They wore dark blue Coveralls with a yellow cross on their chest pockets, representatives of New Sweden Maritime and one of them looked at his PDD and said. “As I said before the boats technically sound and surprisingly so as there was no maintenance done, at least none that makes any sense. We made a list of things that need to be done, like uncovering the escape hatch and fixing its handle. Making sure the blowout valve is marked, but we could find no reason why these men suffocated. However we found an advanced GalNet capable PDD . “He held it up. “This is a SII-Comm Mark 6 ; it should have worked even on the bottom of the ocean. I will contact SII and have it examined.” Adolph shrugged.” What will that do?” I said. “To have the one piece of equipment fail, in this case the boat is possible, but that two pieces of equipment that are independent of each other fail is very unlikely. Unlike the boat the PDD is very new and very advanced I am sure it has some sort of diagnostic tool and records failures and problems.” “You are a very fortunate father, Isegrim!” to the Engineer he said.” Do what it takes I pay for it!” “We will!” “How much will it cost for you to overhaul my boats and make them safe again?” “Hard to say but I estimate about 20,000 per boat plus parts.” Adolph nodded.” Let it be done! I don’t trust my engineers anymore! They are useless!” I said to the Off World Engineer. “What would it cost to have our engineers or young men who like to become engineers trained to do the right maintenance?” “That I can answer. We offer training camps for that purpose. It’s 1600 per person but space bus ticket and 2 weeks lodging included. It’s of course free for anyone buying a new boat.” Father spoke.” All Olafsons Engineers will be sent there!” Adolph actually began discussing with them what a new boat would cost and what he would like it to do. My fear was unfounded so far and all seemed alright. I even contemplated to go back to my plate of meat when the Arnske chief approached our group with purpose in his steps. “A mighty fleet has gathered around the Olafson Red I see and my future Son in law already accepted by the men and speaking his mind, giving sound advice standing there with his mighty father. It lifts my heart! January will be here soon and after Yuletide and at the Great meeting, Eric you shall throw thy axes!” The Peerson chief pounded my shoulder.” A young warrior, full of strength and council, soon to be married to a lovely wife. This is why I am proud to be of Nilfeheim , despite all the Off World lures.” Sif’s father brimmed with pride and even Isegrim seemed pleased. Brunar Bendixen with several of his men and three clan chiefs, I didn’t know strolled down the line of tied boats and he made sure he was close enough to be overheard. “What a sad looking flotilla, old, outdated and three times patched over.” His comment earned him laughter from his crowd and clenched fists from the other. “The Boat sales people waste their time over here, at least they did not come for nothing, and I bought a new sub.” He then looked directly at Lindbergh and said. “Let this tragic accident that cost your son’s be the last and accept the Bendixen grounds . Stay away from them and I am sure even your old and derelict boats are safe enough to Tyranno Hunting in the South!” Lindholm took one step forward. “It indeed was the last accident! The next blood will flow in open anger. My boats will dive wherever I they want. The oceans belong to all and none!” The Peerson clan leader muttered under his breath to the Elhir man , but I was close enough for me to hear him. “He basically admits he has something to do with the deaths and warns us to stay away from his grounds. I don’t care if he raises crabs there and would not go there if he asked, but to have the grounds declared off limits and his goes too far.” Elhir nodded. “I am going to borrow the money right now. I buy a boat right now in front of him!” I checked my Credit strip by glancing on it and then said loud to father but Bendixen could hear. “What is this man talking about, Father did you not decide to purchase two boats today?” I did not know why I did that, I didn’t want to reward my father but I disliked the arrogant behavior of the other clan Chief and somehow I too understood his barley concealed warning and hidden admission that he had something to do with the death of the five men. Father had a hard time to keep his surprise under control and cleared his throat. “Of course Eric , we are going to buy two boats right now. I simply did not want to put those poor crab farmers to shame, but then who could compare to the might and riches of the Olafson clan ? It must be jealousy and envy that made them come over to see how the truly mighty do business!” He spoke just as loud to make sure he was overheard. Adolph was more direct.”I too shall buy a new Sub, and this time it will not just be for fishing and hunting fish!” Flowerchild was in the crowd watching the Olafsons. His father was full of conflicting thoughts. Part of it was pride and love, the other hate and disgust. There were thoughts of black mail and a scheming wife with more power than she should have. As she tried to probe the young man’s mind however she could not, her probing mind slipped of a strong mind shield . Something she had not expected on this world. She was distracted by a mind close by full of hate against the young Olafson. The mind was thinking about murder but was afraid of Olafson. She thought this would be a good opportunity to see how good this Olafson was, so she reached out and intensified the anger and hate and isolated the thoughts of family honor and fear. Something warned me. I could not say what made me turn, but Frederick Steiner was suddenly close rushing with his sword drawn, stepped into sight from behind the Bendixen Chief . “You arrogant little upstart! First you kill my son and now you squander my clan’s riches! You will die now and what was Steiner will be once more mine!” If I hadn’t turned his sudden attack would have clearly cut me in half, still his sword sliced through my fur vest and leather shirt, and gouging a deep cut clear across my chest. The pain was instant, intense and burned like fire. “I claim my right for revenge as it is granted in the Book of Old !” Father unrolled his apparently new whip.”Then let it be done, right here and now! The name Steiner will not be remembered!” Frederick shook his head; his eyes glowed as if he was mad.”You are next vile Isegrim, but I challenged your Son and he was declared adult!” Adolph also drew his sword.” You are a coward, striking before the challenge is spoken lost you all rights!” The men around Brunar Bendixen drew their weapons and Brunar said. “Frederick Steiner is a Bendixen now and part of my clan’s council. He has the right to challenge! We will gladly stand by his side and enforce his rights if you deny what is written in the book. This time he has studied it and it shall not be denied!” It was the pain, the trickling blood and my own foolish pride that made me forget my promise to think things over and I said.”The Challenge is accepted! All who do not want to face my wraith step back so I may answer it.” Frederick was well known for his skills and considered a master swords man. This time I had no shield, but neither did he. He was of course a full grown man and was superior in strength and reach. We fought! Mördaren seemed to come alive in my hand, I could not even remember drawing it. His blade seemed of similar quality as the blades screeched against each other. I slipped on a smear of my own blood and almost lost my left arm to his charge. He left a deep cut, and I suddenly thought I might die right there and then. Another near miss left a scratch above my eyes, blood was blurring my sight. He was almost as good as me and I was hard pressed to keep him at bay, especially now as my left arm hung useless from my shoulder and my sight impaired, and I lost more blood. I hoped I would last. Then as if something else lifted my spirits. I heard a deep voice in my mind.” Calm down Eric. Don’t let fear overcome you. Ignore the pain and remember the lessons of Richard and Carl . You carry Mördaren!” In my haze of pain I was certain I imagined perhaps the voice of my grandfather, but as if new energy came out of the sword itself and the pain was gone! I could clearly see again. Stepped outside his reach and lowered the sword.” Surrender and I shall be merciful, fight on and I will end it now!” He laughed and attacked. I waited to the very last micro second and instead of parrying I leaned sideways, his sword strike missing me so close I could hear the hiss of steel right next to my ear and then swung with all strength I could muster. My blade hit him at the base of the neck on the left and sliced clear to his shoulder to the right! Frederick Steiner made a gargling sound, spat blood and toppled over. I raised my soiled sword.” The Challenge has been answered!” Adolph Lindbergh , the Elhir chief and my father came to my side and Father thundered.” Show thy colors Bendixen stand and challenge or leave to show all the difference between Warriors and Hunters and Crab fishers!” Bendixen clearly didn’t want to risk it all and waved his hand.” I will leave, but the days of warriors and hunters are over soon!” It was the Peerson chief who supported me as my legs wanted to buckle and said.”We better get you to the Clinic now!” Flowerchild was quite surprised at the outcome. The Olafson Boy could not have psionic gifts; she saw his test results that were part of the dossier. Yet he resisted her probing mind and then was able to sense the attack, for a moment she thought she saw a huge white fish staring at her. There was always someone in that crowd thinking about those fish. She didn’t like the development and her Employer had a big mouth. Eric had to die by the hand of Sif and that would certainly change things! Category:Stories